Another Failed Test
by frostystuffs
Summary: After 2 years, the stupid bike wasn't even close to fast enough. Tadashi was beginning to think that there is no such thing as 'Fast Enough' to GoGo Tomago. (Day 6 of Tomadashi week)


Fast.

It's Leiko Tanaka's name, literally.

Well, not exactly... But GoGo sure sounds a lot like it. Right now, on the track behind the campus on this beautiful (and very, very _warm_) spring day, she's proving why she got that name, and how it fits perfectly.

She's just a streak of yellow and purple as zips through the bicycle track on her meg-lev bike, pushing herself to her limit which some people would argue that it _doesn't even exist_. She tears through the finishing point while pushing the button on the stop timer she has in her hands then comes to an abrupt stop not too far away. '_New stopping record_.' the engineer takes note as she swings a leg over the yellow bike to get off then pulls the black helmet from her head. Glancing down at the timer, she shakes her heard while her lips are pulled into a scowl. "_Not so much for the track time_." she thinks bitterly with a huff.

"I didn't think it was even possible to go that fast, GoGo." comes an incredulous voice from the stands, only about 10 feet away. GoGo takes a glance over, quirking an darker-than-usual eyebrow.

"I didn't think you knew the school had a track, Tadashi." the male chuckled rather sheepishly, pulling his baseball cap off of his head and running his heads through his sweat-damp hair. He wasn't wearing his usual t-shirt, blazer, and khakis. He instead traded them in for a loose fitting green v-neck with short sleeves and basketball shorts. The robotics student didn't reply right away, probably to give her time to cool off a little from the ride and to actually get over to the stands.

She takes her time (surprisingly considering how she just broke the laws of speed), shaking her head once again to get her sweaty hair from sticking to her face. One bad thing about having a helmet that doesn't let air in: great for the cold days, absolutely horrible for warm days. '_Think of a way to make a new helmet for summer_.' she mentally makes a reminder for herself while she takes her bike by the handles and begins to make her way over to Tadashi, her helmet hanging by the straps on one arm and the timer clutched tightly in her hand.

"I honestly didn't. I mean, who would have thought that a technology school would have any sort of sports?" he laughed at his own pathetic joke when the woman was close enough that he didn't have to yell over the city traffic and other things going on around the campus, it was a nice day after all.

GoGo rolled her eyes, though there was a ghost of a smile on her lips. "What do you need?" it may have come out a bit rougher than she intended, but then again, she wasn't in an exactly 'peachy' mood. Not even with the lame joke the robotics student in front of her tried to play off as 'cool'.

"A guy can't come visit his girlfriend?" Tadashi asked jokingly. It earned him an unimpressed eye roll.

"Not when she's working on her project that had decided not to cooperate." she grunted the last part, annoyance, impatience, and a bit of anger seeping through. Tadashi winced.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked hesitantly, not really wanting to get her riled up, but also knowing that she wouldn't be willing to talk with the bike on her mind.

He was expecting a, "Needs to go faster." or "Wheels are messed up." or some other short, few-worded response. What he got was a whole lot of bottled up frustration.

"It's not going fast enough. I don't know why. I've changed the wheels over and over again, made sure the pedals were made of the lightest metal I can get my hands on, I re-built the frame so that it weighed less. I've been working on this since I've gotten into SFIT 2 whole years ago, and yet it still won't go any faster. I know that all my calculations are correct and the magnets are working perfectly, so I really don't have a single clue as to what's going on with it." she ended her rant panting, chest heaving up and down, a hand on her hip, and glaring at the reason for her outburst. The said reason lay against the fence separating the stands from the track, helmet dangling on the handle bars and the timer in the helmet.

Her voice didn't get too loud but it still did quite a number on her. Usually, Tadashi would laugh and make a joke about how he might need to go get Baymax, but he decided that this certainly was not the time for any funny business. Not when there's a Korean girl in front of you, face red from a mixture of the heat and anger, fists clenched, and just 5 feet and 4 inches of pure power (when angry).

Nope, definitely not the time.

So, he stood there patiently waiting for her to calm down before making any move to do anything. He even held his breath through her rant.

Finally, after what seemed like a few hours, the young woman sighed and moved her hand from her cocked hip to her temple, rubbing the spot to hopefully make her anger and other issues vanish.

"I'm so-" she was about to apologize, but didn't get the chance as two strong arms enveloped her tiny body. Though really out of character for her, she melted into her boyfriend's embrace. No one was even out here, anyway. The chain fence dug uncomfortably into her sweat-covered waist but she didn't care. She's had a pretty rough day so far, she deserved a hug.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I'm here for you, okay? It's my job." Tadashi told her after a few minutes of hugging, pulling away so that there were still in arm's length. His hands were holding her elbows and the tips of her fingers were just barely brushing against the inside of his. His soft smile was infectious, and GoGo didn't fight it when it fell upon her lips.

"Thanks, Tadashi." her voice was just over a whisper, but he heard it. Pulling her in close once again, he rested his head on top of her's and squeezed her with his eyelids falling down. With a content sigh, she melted once more and her eyes slid closed. This time, a bit less needy than the first time.

"Tadashi?" GoGo broke the silence after a few moments. He only hummed in reply. "I don't know about you, but I burn easily. All I'm wearing is a tank top and capris." the man's eyes shot open and immediately turned into the size of dinner plates.

"Sorry!" he let go and took a few steps back, looking (and acting) like he had just maimed her for life. She couldn't help but laugh (yes, laugh).

"No worries." her laugh went down to a chuckle while he looked down at her, an adorable smile on his face. "I liked it."

Her boyfriend's smile grew (if it was even possible) and and looked down at the ground. "Sorry, again." she rolled her eyes and shook her head, a hand finding its way to her hips that stuck out to the side.

"If you apologize again, I'll make you test my bike next time." they both were a bit surprised by that, considering her freak-out moment earlier. It didn't last long, though, before Tadashi spoke again.

"Glad to see you're not giving up." he nodded down at the bike.

"On 2 years of pain and suffering?" she scoffed. "Never."

The young man chuckled before looking down at his wrist where his watch was. "Wanna come over to the cafe? I'm sure Aunt Cass wouldn't mind whipping up some sundaes." his voice was hopeful, so of course she couldn't turn it down. That and it really was hot right now.

"Okay, it's fine by me." she gave a shrug and slipped her helmet on, swinging a leg over the side of her bike. She tossed Tadashi the timer before readying herself on her bike. He glanced down at the timer before looking back up to meet her eyes, confusion clear on his face. "If," she spoke up again. "I get to drive. Hop on, pretty boy."

She could hear his gulp and a twisted sort of smile graced her lips. This was going to be so much fun.


End file.
